


Kiss You Off

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arms, Body Part Kinks, Hand & Finger Kink, Headspace, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, Wrists, hyuck calls mark baby, never thought i'd use these tags, soft yet nasty, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: Mark likes to use his mouth.





	Kiss You Off

**Author's Note:**

> i... don't even know what this is. one moment I was listening to [Kiss You Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppynaJ_CEE4) and the next my mind attacked me with the image of Mark sucking on a wrist.
> 
> im ashamed

"Hyuckie," Mark gasped out as he trailed kisses up his neck. He followed the tendons and veins with his lips, up to his jaw and down again to meet Donghyuck in a searing kiss.

Donghyuck moaned and pulled Mark closer by the hips, slightly rutting up against him from where he sat under him on the couch.

"Tell me what you want," Donghyuck mumbled against Mark's lips, and Mark nearly whimpered at all of the ideas popping up in his head.

There were so many things he could do to Donghyuck, so many things Donghyuck could do to him, and it was too much. Too much to think. Too much to choose. Too much for Mark’s jumbled little brain to comprehend at the moment.

Instead of answering, he dipped down to kiss Donghyuck again. Licking into his mouth, swallowing all of the little sounds, distracting himself from his thoughts with Donghyuck’s pretty lips.

He loved the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth against his own. It was soft and warm and a little chapped and fit so well with his own.

But more than that, Mark loved putting his own mouth to work. He loved having things in his mouth, sucking on things, and he has since he was a child.

Since he started dating Donghyuck, however, he found that he loved pleasing his boyfriend with his mouth. Be it kissing, giving blowjobs, or sucking hickeys in his pretty, tan skin, all of it gave Mark a rush of satisfaction nothing else could.

"Baby." Donghyuck pulled Mark back by his hair. A string of saliva hung between them as Mark whined at the pain in his scalp and loss of Donghyuck's lips. "I asked you something, didn't I?"

Mark nodded, eyes blown wide as much as Donghyuck’s.

"So?"

Donghyuck's dark gaze made Mark shiver. His chest heaved as he tried to think of an answer.

He licked his lips.

"Can I mark you up?"

Loosening his grip on his hair, and soothing the base of Mark's skull with gentle scratches, Donghyuck smiled. "Of course. Where do you want to mark me, baby?"

Mark preened at the grooming. "Arms, please.”

A kiss to his nose, and Donghyuck rolled up his sleeves.

Mark waited, though the anticipation crawling under his skin made him squirm in Donghyuck's lap.

With a hand to his cheek, Donghyuck gave him the green light.

Mark pressed a kiss to the palm of Donghyuck's hand, and explored outwards from there on. He took his wrist in careful hands as he kissed the pads of Donghyuck's fingers, licking between his fingers with soft stroked on his tongue. His teeth grazed the lines in his palm.

He turned Donghyuck's hand so he could kiss and nibble at the flesh on the back, and like that he slowly made his way to his wrist and lower arm.

He expertly placed his lips on various spots as he reached the more fleshy parts of Donghyuck’s arm. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked lightly but long enough for a dark bruise to appear. He wanted them to remain for a few days, wanted to show the world how good his boyfriend was to him, and how good he was in return.

Mark was meticulous. He wasn't one to half-ass things, and especially not this. He savoured every sensation. Every little part his mouth tasted. Every little noise Donghyuck made. Every little rush of pleasure that ran through his body.

He could do this forever.

But his nose bumped into Donghyuck’s sleeve too soon and Mark pulled back with a pathetic whine. His chest was heaving as he gulped in breaths, his eyes aimed at Donghyuck although unseeing from bliss.

He looked like a wreck and Donghyuck loved it.

“Have you had enough, baby?”

Mark made a noise that could mean both yes and no.

“Come on,” Donghyuck hoisted his boyfriend off of his lap with a grunt and tucked him into his side. Mark let him and cuddled up the moment he could. “Do you want something to drink?”

Mark shook his head and blinked a few times, trying to dissipate the fog in his head. “‘M okay.”

Donghyuck slung an arm over Mark’s shoulder to pull him closer. He kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through his hair, careful of any knots. “Was it good?”

Mark leaned into the touch. “D’finitely. Thank you.”

“And thank you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
